gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Manga)
is an adaptation manga written and illustrated by Kōzō Ōmori, and published in Kadokawa's Kerokero Ace magazine, which ran the story between its debut December 2007 Issue to November 2008 Issue. The story is based on the events of the First Season of the animated series. Kadokawa Shoten released 3 volumes. Story In the year 2307 AD, fossil fuels have all but vanished and the distribution of energy is unbalanced. Humanity now relies on three large-scale solar power systems controlled by three multinational power blocks: the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations (Union), the Human Reform League (HRL), and the Advanced European Union (AEU). With this nearly inexhaustible source of energy benefiting only these three powers and their allies, constant warfare erupted around the globe among minor countries for precious fuels and energy. Countries whose economy relied solely on the sale of fossil fuels were plunged into poverty and some even believed that the solar power system threatened the "promised land of God", resulting in the twenty year-long Solar Wars. Such a chaotic reality has lead to the creation of a paramilitary organization in possession of four highly advanced humanoid mobile suits called "Gundams" and a mysterious technology known as the "GN Drive". They call themselves 'Celestial Being''', and their goal is nothing less than the complete eradication of war through the use of war itself. Chapters Volume 01 :Episode 1: Celestial Being :Episode 2: Gundam Meister :Episode 3: Seven Swords Volume 02 :Episode 4: Unrequited soul :Episode 5: Indiscriminate Retaliation :Episode 6: To the Limits of Holy Teachings :Episode 7: Return of the Saint Volume 03 :Episode 8: Assault of the Thrones :Episode 9: Blade of Reformation :Episode 10: Trans Am :Episode 11: Setsuna Characters *Setsuna F. Seiei *Lockon Stratos *Allelujah Haptism *Tieria Erde *Ali al-Saachez *Graham Aker *Johann Trinity *Michael Trinity *Nena Trinity *Christina Sierra Mechanics Celestial Being Mobile Weapons *GN-000 0 Gundam *GN-001 Gundam Exia *GN-002 Gundam Dynames *GN-003 Gundam Kyrios *GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh *GN-005 Gundam Virtue *GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins *GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei *GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei Vehicles and Support Units *CBS-70 Ptolemaios *GNR-001E GN Arms Type-E Kingdom of Azadistan Mobile Weapons *MSER-04 Anf Manga Differences *Ali al-Saachez is present during the kidnapping of Rasa Massoud Rachmadi. *Setsuna is rescued by Graham Aker after he is attacked in the streets of Azadistan after being recognized as a Kurd. *During Setsuna's battle with Ali in Azadistan he proceeds to cripple Ali's Enact to the point where he cuts it in half leaving Ali at his mercy, but ultimately leaves him alive. *The AEU, HRL, Union joint military exercise in the Taklamakan Desert is completely omitted as a result the Trinity Siblings first public Armed Intervention is an assault on a Union Base resulting in the death of Ralph Eifman. *The Trinity siblings never come aboard the Ptolemaios, they contact the Ptolemaios Meisters via video, and never actually meet in person. *Nena Trinity's destruction of Louise Halevy's family is more of a freak accident due to Nena unthinkingly pushing a wrong button in anger (this excuse was actually used as a lie by Nena in the show, but she very deliberately wiped out the wedding party there). Nena and her brothers' reaction to this is played humorously, which is contrasted by the actual destruction below and Louise's reaction, which is still played completely seriously. *Setsuna & Tieria launch directly from the Ptolemaios when they both go to confront the Trinity siblings over their war inciting actions. When Lockon arrives to stop the fighting the Trinity Team decide to leave as the AEU, HRL, Union will form a military alliance to stop the Gundams. As a result Lockon never learns of Setsuna connections to K.P.S.A. or Ali al-Saachez role in the death of his parents and sister. *After the AEU, HRL, Union acquire the GNX-603T GN-X, Ali becomes the pilot of one of these units and kills Johann Trinity using the GN-X rather than the Zwei and then captures Michael Trinity Throne Zwei during the assault on their base on Earth. *The Ptolemaios Meisters only fight two battles with the UN Forces not three as per the anime and shortly prior the conclusion of the first battle they acquire Trans-Am capabilities due to Ribbons Almark take-over of VEDA. *Aeolia Schenberg body is not seen in cryogenic stasis at Veda's core terminal on the Moon. *Lockon never uses the GN Arms instead defeats Ali, via self-destructing the GN-002 Gundam Dynames and ejects the GN drive for Celestial Being to recover. As a result Sumeragi Lee Noriega & Feldt Grace are both on the bridge rather than in the Assault Container when the GNMA-XCVII Alvatore Cannon blast hits, but somehow miraculously survive. *Christina Sierra & Lichtendahl Tsery are never able to express their final thought as they did in the anime. Gallery Gundam00capa.png Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-715041-6-C0979 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-715087-4-C0979 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-715141-3-C0979 External links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=200801000034 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/00oomori.htm Category:Series Category:Manga